prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Hardy Boyz
The Hardy Boyz é uma dupla de wrestling profissional constituída pelos irmãos Matt e Jeff Hardy, trabalha na WWE. Carreira *Circuito independente (1993–1998) *World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment :*Aumento da popularidade (1998–1999) :*Team Xtreme (2000–2002) :*Separação, demissão e retorno (2002–2006) :*The Hardys e reuniões esporádicas (2006–2007) :*Feud e demissão (2009–2010) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling :*Immortal (2010–2011) :*Várias feuds (2014–2016) :*The Broken Hardys (2016–2017) *Retorno ao circuito independente (2014–2017) *Ring of Honor (2017) *Retorno a WWE (2017-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''CheckFate'' (Gutbuster drop (Matt) / Twist of Fate (Jeff) combinação) - 2015 :*''Event Omega'' (Simultaneous diving guillotine leg drop (Matt) and diving splash (Jeff) combinação) :*''Extreme Combination'' (Twist of Fate por Matt seguido de um Swanton Bomb por Jeff) :*''Omega Event'' (Simultaneous diving guillotine leg drop (Matt) and leg drop to the groin (Jeff) combinação) – Inovação :*''Twist of Fate'' (Front facelock stunner por Jeff seguido de um front facelock cutter por Matt) *'Signature moves' :*Double 180° flipping belly to back suplex :*''Poetry in Motion'' – Inovação :*''Rapture'' (Simultaneous superbomb (Jeff) and neckbreaker slam (Matt) combinação) :*''Side Effect'' por Matt seguido de um Whisper in the Wind por Jeff :*''Spin Cycle'' (Simultaneous ist drop (Matt) e standing somersault senton (Jeff) combinação) *'Managers' :*Gangrel :*Lita :*Michael Hayes :*Terri Runnels :*Rebecca Hardy *'Música de entrada' :*"Chase Manhattan" por Jim Johnston (WWE; 1998 – 24 de julho de 1999) :*"Loaded" por Zack Tempest (WWE; 25 de julho de 1999 – 18 de agosto de 2002, 21 de novembro de 2006 – 18 de agosto de 2009 / Circuito independente; 26 de abril de 2014 – 4 de junho de 2016) :*"Reptilian" (com "Creatures" Intro) por Peroxwhy?gen (TNA; 31 de julho de 2014 – 23 de setembro de 2015) :*"Obsolete Suite (Broken Hardys Theme)" apresentado por Rebecca Hardy (TNA; 2 de outubro de 2016 – 2016) Campeonatos e prêmios *'The Crash' :*The Crash Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'House of Glory' :*HOG Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'MCW Pro Wrestling' :*MCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'New Dimension Wrestling' :*NDW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'NWA 2000' :*NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' :*OMEGA Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Match of the Year award em 2000 – vs. Edge e Christian e The Dudley Boyz :*PWI Match of the Year award em 2001 – vs. Edge e Christian e The Dudley Boyz :*Tag Team of the Year (2000) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship #1 Contender Tournament (2014) :*Race for the Case (2017 – Green Case) — Jeff *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) :*WWF/E European Championship (2 vezes) – Jeff (1) e Matt (1) :*WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) – Jeff :*WWF Hardcore Championship (4 vezes) – Jeff (3) e Matt (1) :*WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) – Jeff :*WWF Women's Championship (1 vez) – Lita :*WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 vez) :*Terri Invitational Tournament :*WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Superstar' :*WS Tag Team Championship (1 vez) H H H